The Truth in Abyss[ÎÞµ×ÉîÔ¨µÄÕæÏà]
by Molina Do
Summary: Raistlin in Abyss À×Ë¹ÁÖ´©¹ýÊ±¹âÐÅµÀºóÔÚÎÞµ×ÉîÔ¨µÄ¹ÊÊÂ


ÎÞµ×ÉîÔ¨ÖÐµÄÕæÏà   
  
  
Õ¾ÔÚÕâÀï¿ÉÒÔ¿´µ½ÊÀ½çµÄ±ßÔµ¡£ÉîÃÆµÄ·ÛºìÉ«ÎÞÏÞµÄÑÓÉì¡£ÌìÓëµØ½»½ÓµÄµØ·½£¬ÊÇÒ»Æ¬·ÉÑïµÄ·ÛÉ«É³³¾¡£   
  
²ÐÆÆµÄºÚÉ«·¨ÅÛ¹ü×Åµ­½ðÉ«µÄÆ¤·ô£¬É³Â©×´µÄÑÛíøÉ¨ÊÓËÄÏÂ³Á¼ÅµÄ¿Õ¿õ£º¡°Îáºó£¬Îª¼ûÄãÒ»Ãæ£¬ÎÒÒÑÎþÉüÁËËùÓÐ£¬ÄãÈ´ÈÔÎÞÒâÏÖÉíÂð£¿¡±   
  
»Ø´ðËûµÄÒÀ¾ÉÖ»ÓÐËÀÍö°ãµÄ³Á¼Å¡£   
  
¡°Îá°®Ä§·¨£¬Îá¸ü°®Îáºó¡£¡±À×Ë¹ÁÖ½ôÎÕ×ÅÂê¼ÃË¹·¨ÕÈ£¬µ¥±¡µÄÉíÇûÒÑÓÐÐ©²»ÎÈ£¬Î¢Î¢µØ²ü¶¶×Å¡£¼èÄÑµØ×Ô·ÎÖÐÆÈ³öÏ¡±¡µÄ¿ÕÆø£¬ËûÍ´¿àµØÇá¿È£¬·¢×Ô·Î¸­µÄ¹öÌÌ»°ÓïÏûÊÅÔÚ´½±ß£º¡°±ðÁË£¬Îá°®¡£±ðÁË£¬×îÉî°®µÄËþ¿Ë¡­¡­Î÷Ë¿¡­¡­¡±ÌåÄÚµÄ¾çÍ´Ê¹ËûòéËõ×Å£¬¿ÝÊÝµÄÊÖÖ¸ÎÞÂÛÔõÑù½ôÎÕÇ¿Á¦µÄ·¨ÕÈÒ²ÎÞ·¨ÔÙÖ§³ÅËûµÄ²¡Ìå¡£   
  
Ëûµ¹ÁËÏÂÈ¥£¬·üÔÚ¹öÌÌµÄºìÉ«ÍÁµØÉÏ¡£ÕâÆ¬¹ãÙóÎÞÛóµÄÉñ½ç£¬·Â·ðØ¨¹ÅÒÔÀ´¾ÍÎª³ãÑæËù·ÙÈ¼£¬¶øÔÚ´Ë¿ÌÈ´¼°²»ÉÏËûÄÇ¿Å×ÆÈÈµÄÐÄÖ®Ê®Ò»¡£   
  
Õâ¿ÅÐÄºÜ¿ì¾Í»áÀäÁË¡£¨D¨DÀ×Ë¹ÁÖÍ´¿àµØÏë×Å¨D¨Dº®¶³ÈôÊ¬»êµÄÅö´¥£¬±ùÀäÈçÒ£Ô¶µÄÐÇ³½¡£¶øËý£¬ÄÇ¸ö²¥ÏÂÁË»ðÖÖµÄËý£¬È´ÓÀÔ¶²»ÖªµÀÕâ¿ÅÐÄÎªËý³ãÁÒµÄÎÂ¶È¡£ÊÀÉÏ×îÔ¶µÄ¾àÀë¾ÍÊÇ£¬ÎÒÔÚÄãÃæÇ°£¬ÄãÈ´²»ÖªµÀÎÒ°®Äã¡£½ôÃò×Å´½£¬Ò»ÂÆÑªË¿×ÔËû»ÒÈçÍÁÉ«µÄ×ì½ÇÇß³ö¡£   
  
ÒÂÈ¹µÄóùóùÉù»½»ØËû¼¸ºõ¾ÍÒªÔ¶È¥µÄÉñÖÇ¡£ÉùÒôµÄÖ÷ÈËÓÌÔ¥×Å£¬È´·ÖÃ÷ÊÇÔÚÏòËû×ß½ü¡£À×Ë¹ÁÖÆÚÅÎ×Å£¬ÓÖ²»¸ÒÈÝÐí×Ô¼ºÔÙ»³ÓÐÏ£Íû¡£ËûÒÀ¾É±Õ×ÅÑÛ£¬ÒÑÃ»ÓÐÓÂÆøÒ²Ã»ÓÐÁ¦ÆøÔÙÕö¿ªÄÇË«Æ£¾ëµÃÖ»ÆóÇó°²ÃßµÄÑÛ¾¦¡£Ëû²»¸ÒÏàÐÅ×Ô¼ºµÄ¶ú¶ä£¬º¦ÅÂºÍ´ÓÇ°Ò»Ñù£¬Ö»Ìýµ½ÄÇ¸öÈÃËû¼Â¶¯µÄÉùÒô£¬¶øÕö¿ªË«ÑÛÊ±£¬¿´µ½µÄÈÔÊÇÒ»Æ¬Ðé¿Õ¡£¸üº¦ÅÂµÄÊÇ£¬¿´µ½Ò»ÇÐµÄÏûÊÅ¡£   
  
×ãÒôÔÚÀëËû²»Ô¶´¦±ãÍ£ÏÂÁË¡£À×Ë¹ÁÖÔÚÀ´µÃ¼°µ£ÐÄÖ®Ç°¾ÍÌýµ½ÁËÒ»ÉùµÍµÍµÄÒûÆü¡£ËûµÄÐÄÒ»ÏÂ³é½ôÁË£º¡°±ð¿Þ£¬Ç×°®µÄ¡£¡±ËûÃãÁ¦¿ª¿ÚÈáÉùÈ°Î¿µÀ£¬¡°±ðÎªÎÒ¿ÞÆü£¬Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿¡£¡±»°ÒôÎ´Âä£¬Ò»¿ÚÏÊÑªÅç³ö¡£   
  
ÎüÆøÉù¡£±¼ÅÜµÄÉùÒô¡£Ò»Ë«ÎÂÅ¯¶øÈáÈíµÄÊÖ·öÆðÁËËû¡£¡°À×¡­¡­¡±Ö»Ò»ÉùÇá»½£¬ºóÃæµÄ»°ÓïÑÍÃ»ÔÚÅ¨Å¨µÄ±ÇÒô¡£ÓÖÉîÉîÎüÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ËýËØÀ´ºÜÓÐÍþÑÏµÄÉùÒô±äµÃÓÐÐ©´Ö¸Â£¬ÌýÆðÀ´¾ÍÏñÑÏ¿ÁµÄÔð±¸£º¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÀ´£¿¡±   
  
À×Ë¹ÁÖÈ´´ÓÎ¢Î¢µÄ²ü¶¶Ìý³öËý¼«Á¦ÑÚÊÎµÄÈáÇé¡£¿¿ÔÚ°®ÈËµÄ»³±§ÎªËû×¢ÈëÁË»îÁ¦£¬ËûÇ£¶¯×ì½ÇÇ³Ç³µØÎÞÉùÒ»Ð¦£º¡°ÒòÎªÎÒ°®Äã¡£ÒòÎªÎÒÈÏÎªÖ»ÓÐÎÒ¿´µ½ÁËÕæÕýµÄÄã¡£²»ÊÇÎåÍ·µÄ²ÊÁú£¬²»ÊÇäÎÃðÒ»ÇÐµÄºÚ°µ£¬²»ÊÇÑýÑÞÐÔ¸ÐµÄÅ®×Ó¡­¡­¡±   
  
ËûË³×ÅËý¼¸ºõÊÇ°ëÓµ×ÅËûµÄÊÖ±Û»º»º²àÉí£¬Õö¿ªÁËË«ÑÛ¡£ÔÚËý¿¿½üËûµÄÄÇÒ»¿Ì£¬Ëû¾ÍÉîÐÅ£º×ÝÊ¹Ê±¹â·ÉÊÅ£¬ËûµÄ°®ÈË¾ø²»»áÓÐËù¸Ä±ä¡£   
  
°¡£¡¶àÃÀµÄÒ»Ë«ÑÛ¾¦¡£Ò¹Ò»ÑùµÄÆáºÚ£¬ÐÇ¹âÒ»°ãµÄÃ÷ÁÁ¡£²»£¬Ò¹Ã»ÓÐËýµÄÉîåä£¬ÐÇ¹â²»¼°ËýµÄÁé¶¯¡£Ãæ¶ÔÕâÑùµÄË«íø£¬ÄÇÐ©Ëû´ÓÎ´Ï¸Ïë¹ý×Ö¾ä£¬È´ÔçÒÑÉîÂñ¶àÄêµÄ¸ÐÄî±¼Ó¿¶ø³ö£º¡°ÎÒ¿´µÃµ½ÄãµÄ´àÈõ£¬ÄãµÄÎÞÖú¡£Æ¾½è×ÅÑÏÀ÷µÄÉùÒô¡¢º§ÈËµÄÍâ±í£¬ÄãÏë°ÑÕæÕýµÄÄãÑÚ²ØÆðÀ´£¬ÏëÈÃÈËÍüÁËÔÚ´ÔÉúµÄ¾£¼¬ÏÂ£¬¶ã²Ø×ÅÔõÑù½¿ÈáµÄ»¨°ú¡£°¦£¬ÎÒµÄ¼¬´Ì°ÙºÏ°¡¡£¡±   
  
ÄÇË«ÐÇíøÖÐµÄÎíÆø½¥½¥ÃÖÉ¢¡£¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´¡­¡­ÎªÊ²Ã´Äã»áÖªµÀ¡­¡­ÎÒ¿àÐÄÒþ²ØÁËÄÇÃ´¾Ã¡­¡­¡±   
  
À×Ë¹ÁÖÇüÆðÊÖÖ¸£¬°®Á¯µØÇá·÷È¥ÔÚÄÇÕÅÔ²ÈóÃæÅÓÉÏ¹öÂäµÄÀáÖé£¬Ï¸ÉùµÍÓï£º¡°ËûÃÇ²»¶®µÄ¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÒªÊÀÈËÅÂÎÒ¡­¡­ºÞÎÒ¡­¡­ÍÙÆúÎÒ£¬¡±ËýÔÚËûÇá´¥µÄÖ¸¼âÏÂ²ü¶¶×Å£¬³é³éÒ­Ò­µØËµ×Å´ÓÎ´ÓÐÈËÌý¹ýµÄÐÄÊÂ¡£¡°ÎÒÄþ¿ÉËûÃÇÌÖÑáÎÒ×çÖäÎÒ£¬Ò²²»Òª¡­¡­¡±ÀáË®Ô½Á÷Ô½Ð×£¬Ô­±¾³ÅÔÚÀ×Ë¹ÁÖ±³ºóµÄÊÖ±Û±ä³ÉÁË»·±§£¬Ëý°ÑÁ³ÂñÔÚËûÐØÇ°¿ÞÁËÆðÀ´¡£¡°¡­¡­Ò²²»Òª¡­¡­²»ÒªËûÃÇ³°Ð¦ÎÒÊÇ¸öÈé³ôÎ´¸ÉµÄÐ¡Å®º¢¡£¡±   
  
¼´Ê¹ÊÇÏ¸ÊÝµÄÀ×Ë¹ÁÖ£¬Ò»Ö»ÊÖ±ÛÒ²¿ÉÒÔÍêÈ«»·¹ýËýµÄ¼ç°ò»¹´Â´ÂÓÐÓà¡£¹âÊÇÒõÓ°ÂäÔÚ¿ËÀ³¶÷´óÂ½¾ÍÒý·¢Öî¶à¿Ö»ÅµÄºÚ°µÖ®ºó£¬¿´ÆðÀ´²»¹ýÊÇ¸öÁùÆßËê´ó¡¢Ò»Í·Î¢¾íºÖ·¢µÄÐ¡Å®º¢¡£ËûÇáÅÄ×ÅËýµÄ±³£¬³èÄçµØÔÚËýµÄ¾í·¢ÉÏÈöÂäÇáÎÇ£¬²»¾­ÒâÔÚºÖÉ«µÄ·¢Ë¿ÉÏµãÏÂ×Ô¼ºµÄ´½½ÇµÄÑªºì¡£¡°ÄãÒÑ¾­³¤´óÁË¡£¡±ËûÔÚËý¶ú±ßµÍà«£¬¡°Ôç¾ÍÊÇ¾øÊÀµÄÃÀÅ®£¬ÔÚÎÒÑÛÀïÃ»ÓÐÈÎºÎÈË±ÈµÃÉÏÄã¡£²»ÒªÀíÄÇÐ©Ã»ÑÛ¾¦Ã»ÄÔ×ÓµÄÇù³æ¡£¡±   
  
¡°²»Òª¡­¡­¡±ËýÒÑ¾­Í£Ö¹ÁË¿ÞÆü£¬ÈÔÌù×ÅËûµÄ¼çÎÑÇá³é×Å±Ç×Ó£¬¡°²»ÒªÇ×Í·¶¥¡£ÎÒÌÖÑá¡­¡­ÌÖÑá±ðÈËÅöÎÒµÄÍ·¶¥¡£¡±À×Ë¹ÁÖÍ£Ö¹×ÄÎÇ£¬´¹Ê×½«±Ç¼âµÖÔÚËý¹âÈóµÄÇ°¶î£¬ÇáÐáËýµ­µ­µÄÌðÏã£¬Ë½ÓïµÄÉùÒôµÍµÍµÄÂÔÓÐÐ©Ë»ÑÆ£º¡°Õâ¸ö±ðÈË£¬Ò²°üÀ¨ÎÒÂð£¿¡±   
Î¢Î¢Ò»Õú£¬ËýÃæÉÏÉÁ¹ýÒ»Ä¨æÌºì£¬Ìù×ÅËû¾±²±µÄÐ¡Á³Çá²ä£¬ËÆºõÏë¸üÉîµØÂñÈëËûµÄ»³±§¡£¡°²»¡£¡±Ëýº¬ºý²»ÇåµÄ»ØÓ¦µÀ£¬¡°Äã¡­¡­¿ÉÒÔµÄ¡£¡±   
ÏàÙË×Å¾²ÁËÒ»»á£¬Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿µÍÓï£º¡°ÎÒºÞÅÁÀ­¶¡¡­¡­ÅÁÀ­¶¡ÄÇ¸öÀÏÍ·¡£Ã¿´Î¶¼¹ÊÒâÈàÂÒÎÒµÄÍ··¢£¬È»ºó¡­¡­¸øÎÒ½áÉÏÒ»Í·µÄºûµû½á¶Ð´ø¡£¡±Ëý½¥½¥Æ½¾²ÁË£¬ÉîÉîÎüÁËÁ½¿ÚÆøºó£¬»°ÓïÁ÷³©Éú¶¯ÆðÀ´£¬¡°ÄÇ¸öÔãÀÏÍ·£¬¿´ÆðÀ´Ò»°ÑÄê¼Í£¬²»¹ýºÍÎÒÒ»Ñù´óÂï£¬ÓÐÊ²Ã´È¨Àû¹ÜÎÒ¡£ÅàÓýÁúµÄÐÂÆ·ÖÖÒ²²»¿ÉÒÔ£¬ÏëÒªÍõ¹ÚÒ²²»¿ÉÒÔ£¬ÎÒÊÇºÚ°µÖ®ºó°¡£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÊÇ£¬Îáºó¡£¡±À×Ë¹ÁÖÎÂÈáµØ×ÄÒ»ÏÂËýµÄ±ÇÁº¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒºÞ·Ñ×Ê±¾¡£ÎÒºÞËûµÄºú×Ó£¬ÎÒºÞËûµÄÃ±×Ó¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÓÃ»ðÇòÊõÉÕµôËûµÄºú×Ó£¬ÉÕµôËûµÄÃ±×Ó¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒºÞÌ©Ë÷ºÎ·òÏñÀÏÊóÒ»Ñù´ÜÀ´´ÜÈ¥¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÓÃÖëÍøÊõ°ÑËûÀ¦ÆðÀ´¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒºÞ¡­¡­¡±   
  
¡°ÓÃ¡­¡­¡±   
  
Ò»¾äÒ»´ðµÄ¶Ô»°Æ½»º¶øµ¥µ÷£¬Á½ÈËÈ´¾õµÃÄ¬ÆõÔ½À´Ô½Éî¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒºÞÆæµÙÀ­¡£¡±Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿×îºóËµ£¬¡°ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀÄÐÈËÃÇÊÇÏòËýÐ§ÖÒ»¹ÊÇÏòÎÒÐ§ÖÒ¡£ËýºÜÑýÑÞ£¬¶øÇÒ£¬ÖªµÀ¸ÃÔõÃ´ÓÃ¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÄÇÒ°ÐÄ²ª²ªµÄ½ã½ã¡­¡­¡±À×Ë¹ÁÖ³ÁÒ÷×Å£¬¡°Ëý»áÁôÔÚËýº¦ÅÂµÄÈËÉí±ß£¬ÓÀÉúÓÀÊÀ£¬Á¬ËÀÍöÒ²²»ÄÜ°ÑËûÃÇ·Ö¿ª¡£¡±   
  
¡°À×¡­¡­¡±ËýÇá²ü×ÅÄØà«£¬¡°¼ÈÈ»Äã°®ÎÒ£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´Òª¸æËßËûÃÇËµÊÇÀ´É±ÎÒ£¿¡±   
  
À×Ë¹ÁÖÁ³ÉÏµÚÒ»´Î²»ÊÇÎªÁË¾çÁÒµÄ¿ÈËÔ¶ø·º³öºìÔÎ£º¡°ÄÐÈË£¬×ÜÒªÓÐ¸öËùÎ½µÄÀíÏë£¬²»¹ÜÌýÆðÀ´ÓÐ¶à´À¡£ÒÔÀíÏëµÄÃûÒå£¬ÎÒ²ÅÄÜÆ­µÃÉñ¾ìÖ®Å®´ò¿ªÕâÉÈÍ¨ÍùÄãµÄÃÅ¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÃÅÎªÄã¶ø¿ª¡£ÓÀÔ¶¶¼ÊÇ¡£¡±Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿µÍßæ£¬¡°ÎÒÅÎ×ÅÄãÀ´£¬ÓÖÔ¸ÄãÀ´¡£ÎÒ³ÐÊÜ²»Æð¡£Äã»á»ÙÁËÎÒ£¬´ÓÀïµ½Íâ£¬³¹³¹µ×µ×¡£¡±   
  
À×Ë¹ÁÖ·Å¿ª·¨ÕÈ£¬½ôÓµ×¡ÐÄ°®µÄÅ®×Ó£º¡°ÊÇÄã»á»ÙÁËÎÒ£¬³¹³¹µ×µ×¡£¡±   
  
¡°À×µÄÀíÏëÊÇÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿¡±   
  
Ò»¹ÉÐÈÌðµÄÈÈÁ÷ºöÈ»µØÓ¿ÏòÀ×Ë¹ÁÖµÄºí²¿£¬Ç§ÍòÏ¸ËéµÄÐÇ³½ÔÚËû±äºÚµÄÑÛÇ°±Å·¢¡£ËûÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºµÄÊ±¼ä²»¶àÁË¡£½ßÁ¦ÑÊÏÂÄÇÍÅÈÈÁ÷£¬À×Ë¹ÁÖ·Â·ðÔÚÆ·³¢ÉúÃü×îºóµÄ¿àÉ¬¡£¡°ÎÒµÄÀíÏëÂð£¿ºÜ¼òµ¥¡£¡±ËûÎÞÁ¦µØ½«Í·¸éÔÚËýÖÉÄÛµÄ¼ç°ò£¬Ï¸Ëß°ãµØ¿ªÊ¼Çá³ª£º¡°ÅãÄãÈ¥¿´Á÷ÐÇÓêÔÚ¿ËÀ³¶÷·ÉÏè£¬ÈÃÄãµÄÀáÂäÔÚÎÒ¼ç°ò¡£ÈÃÄãÏàÐÅÎÒµÄ°®£¬Ö»¿ÏÎªÄãÓÂ¸Ò£¬ÈÃÄã¿´¼ûÐÒ¸£µÄËùÔÚ¡­¡­¡±   
  
Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿·½²Å±äµÃÇåÁÁµÄÑÛíøÔÙÒ»´ÎË®¹âÑú¶¯¡£   
  
¡°Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿£¬ÎÒµÄËþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿¡£¡±À×Ë¹ÁÖ´½ÖÐº¬×ÅÊÄÑÔÎÂÅ¯×ÅºÚ°µÖ®ºó±ùÁ¹µÄ¶ú´¹£¬¡°ÎÒ×î´óµÄÀíÏë£¬¾ÍÊÇÄã¡£¡±ÉúÃüÁ¦±»»°ÒôÔÚ¿ÕÖÐ²¥É¢£¬Ëû¶àÏëÔÙÉì³öÊÖ×¥×¡Áï×ßµÄÉúÃüÏ¸Ï¸µÄÎ²°Í£¬¿ÉÊÇÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐÁËÄÇ·Ý¶àÓàµÄÆøÁ¦¡£×îºóµÄÒâÊ¶Ö»¿ØÖÆ×ÅËûµÄ´½³Ý£¬ÆÆËé¶øÏ¸ÈáµÄÉùÒôÏòËûµÄÉñ£¬ËûµÄ°®Ìá³ö×îÖÕµÄÇëÇó£º¡°Ëµ¡­¡­Äã¡­¡­°®¡­¡­ÎÒ¡­¡­¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ¡­¡­¡±Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿¸Õ¸ÕÕÅ×ì£¬¾Í±»Í»È»×¹µ½ÉíÉÏµÄ³ÁÖØÑ¹µ¹ÁË¡£ËýÆ´ÃüÉÁ¶¯×ÅÑÛ½Þ£¬Õ£µôÄ¿ÖÐµÄÀáË®£¬Çã¾¡È«Á¦À÷Éù¼â½Ð£º¡°ÎÒºÞÄã£¡ÎÒ×îºÞÄã£¬À×Ë¹ÁÖ£¡Èç¹ûÄã¸ÒËÀ£¬ÎÒÒªÈÃÄãÒÔºóÃ¿ÌìÔÚÎÒÃæÇ°ËÀÒ»´Î£¡£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÄãÒª¶ÔÎÒµÜµÜ×öÊ²Ã´£¡¡±Ä°Éú¶øÊìÏ¤£¬Î¢´ø×Å²üÀõµÄ·ßÅ­³âÔð×ÔËýÉíºó´«À´¡£µ¹³éÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ÄÇÉùÒôº°µÀ£º¡°Ð¡À×£¡¡±   
  
Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿ÂýÂýÉì³öÊÖ£¬È¦×¡À×Ë¹ÁÖµÄÍ·Â§ÔÚÐØÇ°£¬»º»º×øÆðÀ´£¬²à¹ýÉí¡£ËýµÄÑÛÉñÈñÀûËÆµ¶½££¬¿ÕÃ£ÈçÉîÔ¨£»ËýµÄÉùÒô·Â·ðË··çÁÝÙý£¬±ùº®³¹¹Ç£»ºÚ°µ×ÔËýÉíÉÏÁ÷Ðº£¬ÒõÓ°´ÓËý½ÅÏÂÂûÑÓ¡£¡°×ß¿ª¡£¡±   
  
¿¨À­ÃÉÏñÊÇ±»°«ÈËµÄ´¸×ÓÔÒ½øÄ¾×®µÄÌú¶¤£¬ÓÖÏñÊÇ×Ô¾«ÁéµÄ¹­ÏÒÉä³ö£¬´©´ÌµÐÈËÐØÌÅµÄÀû¼ý£¬ËûèÆÔÚµ±µØ£¬ÔÚº®ÒâºÍ¿Ö¾åÖÐÒ»ÕóÕó²ü¶¶£¬¾ÍÊÇÎÞ·¨Å²¶¯Ò»²½¡£µ±Ò»¸ö·¢ÁÁµÄ¶«Î÷³åËûÖÀÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû±¾ÄÜµØÏëÒªÉÁ¶ã£¬µ«ÑÛ¾¦ºÍÊÖÅäºÏµÄÄ¬Æõ±ÈºÍÄÔ×ÓÅäºÏµÄÄ¬Æõ¸üºÃ£¬ÔÚ½Óµ½Îï¼þ£¬ÉÏÉÏÏÂÏÂÄ¦êýÁË¼¸±éºÃ£¬Ëû²Å¼ÇÆðËüµÄÃû×Ö£º¡°Âê¼ÃË¹·¨ÕÈ£¡¡±   
  
¡°´øÉÏÄÇ¶ÑÀ¬»ø¹ö³öÈ¥£¡¹ØÉÏÃÅ£¡ÈÃÎÒÃÇµ¥¶ÀÔÚÒ»Æð£¡¡±   
  
¿¨À­ÃÉ´ôÍ·ã¶ÄÔµØ¶¢×ÅµØÉÏòé³ÉÒ»ÍÅµÄ°×É«¡°À¬»ø¡±¡ª¡ª¡°Éñ¾ìÖ®Å®£¡¡±ËûÒ»Éù±äµ÷µÄ¾ªºô£¬±¿ÊÖ±¿½ÅµØÏñÂ§Ä¾²ñÒ»Ñù±§ÆðÁËËý¡£   
  
¡°¹ö£¡¡±Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿²»ÄÍ·³µÄÅ­ÑæÏñÐÚÓ¿µÄ²¨ÌÎÒ»°ã½«ËûÏÆ³öÁËÊ±¿ÕÐÅµÀ¡£   
  
ÊÀ½çÓÖ±äµÃ°²¾²ÁË¡£Ëþ¿ËÎ÷Ë¿½ôÂ§×ÅÀ×Ë¹µÄÍ·¾Ã¾ÃµØØùÁ¢×Å¡£¡°À×¡­¡­¡±ËýºöÈ»à¿àéµÀ£¬×óÊÖµÄÕÆÐÄÌù×ÅËûÒÑÂÒµÄ»ª·¢£¬ÓÒÊÖ½ôß¬ËûÏËÊÝµÄ±Û°ò£¬¼âÀûµÄÖ¸¼×´ÌÍ¸·¨ÅÛÉîÉîÔú½øÒÑ¿ªÊ¼½©Ó²µÄÈâÉí£¬¡°Ö»Ê£ÏÂÎÒºÍÄãÁË¡£¡±ËýÇ×ÎÇ×ÅËû±ùÀäµÄ¶îºÍ²Ô°×µÄ´½£¬¡°»¹ÓÐÎÒÃÇ×îÏ²»¶µÄºÚ°µ¡£¡±   
  
Hello darkness, my old friend£¬I've come to talk with you again... 


End file.
